


Blood of an Assassin

by mayormaccready



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassinating, Blood and Gore, Deaths, F/M, Gore, Sexual Content, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayormaccready/pseuds/mayormaccready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many Templar leaders and officers have been brutally murdered with slash marks on their throats all throughout London. Though, the citizens were frightened, they were used to this type of act that went on multiple times throughout many cities of London—where many of the Templar leaders took over.</p><p>A young female who lived in London and spent her entire life taking care of her younger brother with her father working as the owner of a medicine shop meets an assassin who carelessly walked into the medical shop with cuts and bruises.</p><p>He was a young man who had never had a full conversation with a "human" before—an assassin who had to put down Templars not only for peace in London and the guild he was in with other assassins, but also to fulfill his thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really cool idea where maybe assassins could be vampires and not only they would kill Templars because of their orders and all that, but maybe so they can drink the blood of them to fulfill their thirst because they can't kill innocent civilians and domestic animals.
> 
> This is probably gonna be the worst fic ever and I'm also—for sure—gonna get bad reviews but hey, you're in the story so enjoy that. :)
> 
> Note: please hang in there with me on my horrible writing, and I have always been awful at history so forgive me that I have probably made some mistakes regarding London at this time. I'm still playing Syndicate at the moment.

You banged on the wooden door, your clenched up fists were about to punch the door down. Your younger brother—Gray—didn’t bother to let you inside your father’s medical shop simply because you took away a book he enjoyed reading about domestic animals the other night. It was only because it was _way_ past his bedtime and he needed to sleep as soon as possible because you were tired running the shop for your father at that time.

“C’mon little brother,” you sighed as you laid the temple of your forehead against the scratched wooden surface of the door, you almost lost your breath from the amount of times you hammered on the door. You also felt embarrassed because multiple crowds of people were muttering words under their breath about how odd you looked, you had a feeling they probably thought you were trying a robber. “ _Please_ let me in, otherwise I’m really going to tell on you to your father.”

“[Y/N], I still don’t get why you don’t call Father anything, he is your father too, am I right?”

You didn’t dare want to talk about the past you had with your father—you almost didn’t want to even think about the times you two fought since he cheated on mom and not caring for her clinical depression. Sometimes, you wanted to punch the man when he walked in the room.

He’d say goodnight to Gray, but not to you. You could care less.

“It’s—please, open the door,” impatience began to rise into your tone of voice that was filled with annoyance.

“I think it’s best for me to leave you out there.”

“Da—Jesus Gray, I live here! I have to watch the shop since the man who is our guardian does not have the audacity to even watch his own shop anymore, so you can’t just lock me out!”

“[Y/N], I don’t want you to take away my books anymore.”

“I had to do it because it was past your bedtime, instead of you moping around the front door, how about you let me in and you can have all the time to read your bloody book before it’s time for bed, huh?” you gritted your teeth and heard a huff on the other end of the door, realizing that your brother had given up.

An unlocking sound was heard, the door swung open and you saw your brother below you with his short height and he grinned at you with a gap between his two front teeth, soft freckles decorating his cheeks—possibly got it from Father— _his_ father, since you did not want to think about him or even catch a glimpse of his face. Gray wore a stubby evergreen top, it was large and ruffled, almost as if it was too big for him yet it still suited his personality and teeny face perfectly.

“For Christ’s sake,” you groaned and threw your hands up in the air as you walked inside. “I walk outside to get some fresh air and I end up getting locked out of the shop from my godforsaken brother.”

“Payback,” Gray stuck his tongue out, you let out an exasperated sigh.

“That was very immature Gray, do not do that again. Even I wouldn’t do something so foolish like that,” you shook your head and walked over to the counter as Gray followed you, tugging on the black suspenders that were attached to his brown trousers. He traced his fingers on the certain containers of medicine and touched bottles filled with alcohol, you shot him a look and he raised his hands up. “But of course, you can read all the books you want, however, please go to sleep on time. Your father and I are very tired after running the shop—mostly me, that little—I mean, that man doesn’t do anything in his damn shop—”

“Bad word, sis, you shouldn’t say such a word.”

“My apologies, little brother, it just slipped out.”

“Oh jeez, sure it did.”

You ruffled his tousled hair and he let out a muffled giggle as you took out a small rag underneath the counter and threw it on the top surface. You began to wipe the counter in circular motions as Gray followed you and walked around the counter to stand next to you. Even though Gray was a pain, he was still family to you—the  _only_ family you have, even though your father was biologically your father, after what he did to your mum, you couldn't stand him being apart of the [L/N] family.

Sure, you both  _had_ your moments, but you two loved each other.

Gray rested his elbows on the counter as you continued to wipe the surface. “Father wanted me to tell you that he is going to be out again tonight. I don’t know why he’s always out, but he—”

“—wants me to run his shop, yes, of course, I have been doing that for so long, Gray. I know what he wants me to do,” you interrupted your brother but you already knew what he was going to say. “Are you hungry? I don’t believe anyone’s going to come in for a while. Besides, shop’s ‘bout to close, might as well grab a bite for the night if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not hungry, but thank you anyways,” Gray flashed a heartwarming smile. “But—you?”

“I’m fine, I already ate,” you pursed your lips together and placed the rag underneath the counter in an open compartment. The scent of vanilla filled the room from the lit candle you bought from a nearby shop that was only two blocks away from where you lived, and it was worth spending a few pounds since it really gave the entire shop a calming yet tranquil atmosphere. “I just had to make sure you did.”

“Don’t you worry! I had to get grub from one of the traders for less than three pounds, it wasn’t bad.”

“Excuse me, what? You told me you were only outside to take a walk, not go near the markets!” you exclaimed out loud, resting your left elbow on the counter and you glanced down at your white gown that was buttoned up with crumpled ends of the long sleeves and the gown went down to your ankles, nearly hiding the brown small boots that you wore. “Bloody Christ, Gray, if you need to go get something from the market, you have to tell me, otherwise I'd be so damn worried about you.”

“Swear!” he shouted and pointed a finger at you. “You owe me two pounds today for swearing in my swear jar!”

“Don’t ignore what I said, Gray [L/N], why did you go to the markets—which one did you even go to?”

“The one near the docks, sis, it was only a few blocks away. I’m sorry that I lied, I just—I knew that you wouldn’t let me go too far outside because of the murders that have been happenin’!”

You sighed, it was true that you worried about your brother’s safety, you had to keep an eye on him constantly and you would even wake up in the middle of the night out of nowhere, and refuse to sleep until you know that he was resting for the night. Throughout Whitechapel—wait no, all throughout London itself, many of the Templar officers have been murdered cold-blood, neck sliced along with multiple leaders.

You didn’t care too much about the Templars, though you didn’t like how they acted against innocent civilians but you didn’t know much about the government, you were too busy focusing on your family’s safety and health—and by family, it meant Gray and only him, you didn’t want to care about your “father”.

“Did you know there was another murder last week?” Gray said out loud, catching your attention as you slowly faced him as you licked your chapped lips and tried to keep your eyelids from shutting down due to your fatigue body. “He died the same way, Y/N. Cut on his throat, a Templar as always, and all of his blood drained—gone!”

“Yeah uh, see this is why I can’t let you go outside—”

“Oh, big sis, let me continue—”

“Please Gray, hearing about these murders make me anxious enough watching this shop. Who knows what can happen, that’s what frightens me,” you shifted your position as you were standing, arching your back as you let out a quiet yawn, and a small cough escaping your lips. “Seriously, this is why I can’t let you go out all the time—especially too far away from the shop.”

“[Y/N], don’t you wonder about these investigations though?” you gave a small shrug. Gray would always read about a certain journalist that he looked up to, known as Henry Raymond, who wrote about crimes that happened throughout London. He adored reading the excerpts of Raymond’s stories, along with other miscellaneous books such as different kinds of flowers and fictional stories that would help him fall asleep at night. “For months now, even no signs of evidence is shown after these murders! Just—they would not have blood, big sis, no blood! I mean, there be a drop or two on the ground but the bodies are drained, isn’t that something?“

“Yeah, it’s something. Something that I wouldn’t want to poke my nose into,” you responded.

“And their throats slit, that’s so—it’s so—”

“Bloody scary, if I do say so myself.”

“Well,” he gritted his teeth, “yeah.”

You went down on one knee and looked at him so you could meet his height since he was a small lad, you placed a finger underneath his chin and he looked at you with hazel-lit eyes and a cheeky smile. “If you want to go to the markets, or just go somewhere that is a bit too far from the shop, you can do that—but only on one circumstance, and that is I have to come with.”

“Okay,” he nodded once and you repeated his gesture, “a deal. But what if Father wants to take me out?”

“Gray I—uh, if he would like to, then you may go with him. I just—I don’t—”

“I will never know why you don’t like Father as much as I do.”

“He just did bad things to Mother, and I’d rather not discuss about it,” you explained to Gray.

He smiled widely and jumped into your open arms, enveloping you into a big hug with his small arms around your neck and you wrapped your hands around his petite back to give a hug back. “Love ya, big sis.”

“And you... Gray, I love you too,” you whispered.

“Could you read me a bedtime story tonight?”

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out kinda bad, but I hope it's okay :)


End file.
